The water girl
by esmerelda-kaulitz-cullen
Summary: Alice keeps getting visions of a misterious girl joining the Cullens and falling in love with her son. At the same time Esmerelda gets into a hasle with a vampire...R & R plz!
1. Vision

Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

I had a vision. Another one about the water girl. It was the fifth this morning. I was a bit annoyed. I mean I had better things to do. Jasper was trying to calm me down but it didn't work.

"I think you just have to accept the fact that your little boy is going to grow up" said Edward.

Of course he read my mind. He saw that I saw that my little –well not so little anymore- boy was going to fall in love with this mysterious girl.

"If this is true then you are going to have to accept the fact that there is going to be a new Cullen soon." Said Carlisle.

Oh gosh my family could be so annoying some times!

Tom came up to me.

"Mom what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing sweetheart, go to bed."

Everyone laughed. Of course he couldn't go to bed. He was a vampire. We all were. Bella, Edward, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Tom and me. The Cullens.


	2. Bite

Chapter 2

**Esmerelda POV**

I was walking back home from my Best Friend Tasha's Medieval Themed party. It was dark and I had just watched CSI. Not a good idea. I was now scared to death as I took a shortcut into the dark parking lot. I heard a sudden whoosh. I turned a round but there was nothing. I thought it was a car but then decided it must come from my- previous- episode- of- CSI remembrance. Or so I thought. I blinked once and there stood a boy so hot I thought I was gonna melt. He looked about 20 but so beautiful it seemed inhuman. _No, he can't be…._

"Whoa who are you?" I asked eagerly

He just smiled and bends forward like he was going to kiss me. I practically stopped breathing and closed my eyes. The next thing I felt was a stabbing pain in my neck. I

opened my eyes and screamed. The hot boy let me go and opened the door of an abandoned car and threw me inside. I tried not to scream. I didn't know if I was going to

die. I was hoping I was though. The pain was so indescribable. It was like a fire going through my veins.

I stayed in that rusty car in my costume for I don't know how long. When the pain was gone, the sun was shining bright. For the third time I think. The pain all over my body had gone but there was a fire in my throat. Then I looked in the mirror in the car and saw a gorgeous beauty looking back at me. She had waist long, jet black wavi-ish hair, a perfect straight nose, perfect lips, and a perfect pale-ish tan. But she had red eyes. The girl was …me. By the description I recognised I was a vampire. I was the same as those pictures I had seen in my fantasy book._ I was the same as the boy_. "Oh god" I thought. I smelled blood near me but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I broke the door of the car and ran, ran until I reached the beach. I thought the water might stop the smell. I jumped in and swam as hard as I could. I could still smell the humans on the beach but faintly .It all seemed easy now.


	3. Towards America

Chapter 3

I must have been swimming for a couple of hours when I noticed a school of fishes swimming by. I was so thirsty I just swam over to them, grabbed the first fish I saw and sucked the blood out of him. I was horrified at what I'd done but I continued this lifestyle for a long time. I drank fish blood, preferably tuna, but avoided the dolphins. I discovered super cool new vampire super powers. I didn't need to sleep, I could breathe freely under water, and I could make fish freeze just by staring at them! I stayed under water until I was well away from Macau. I didn't know where I was really, but I estimated I was getting closer and closer to America everyday.

I was swimming one day when I noticed that I was no longer in the sea. I was in a river. I saw the reflections of people and quickly hid out of their sight. But I continued swimming until I smelled a new smell somewhere. I was curious and wanted to go investigate because I was sure it wasn't a human. I was a bit shy because I was nearly half naked because I had ditched my long medieval gown and only had my short skirt left and my bra. I just used my long hair to cover my breast and stepped out of the water.

**Alice POV**

We were all in the garden near the river when we saw her coming out of our river. She had long black hair covering her breast and bright green eyes and a pale-ish tan. She was perfect like us of course. I saw Tom looking at her in a very disturbing way. I immediately moaned.

"Hello, Esmerelda" said Carlisle.

"You know my name?" Esmerelda replied in a voice that sounded like water flowing. She looked surprised at the sound of her own voice.

"Oh gawd you never heard your own voice?" I asked

"Yeah well when you stayed under water for I don't know how long with no one to talk to you don't say anything do you?" She replied.

"You were under water all this time?" asked Bella.

"What did you do to survive?" asked Jacob

"I drank the blood of fishes…." Replied the water girl

"Is that why your eyes are green?"

**Esmerelda POV **

"Green? My eyes are not green. They're red."

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror? If you recently did then you would have realized your clothes were highly inappropriate." Said the small pixie like evil brat with spiky hair.

"Here," said a tall blonde vampire. She gave me a small mirror in which I examined myself.

I did have green eyes. I don't know how I got them. In the reflection I noticed a boy vampire with dreadlocks. _He is so cute!!!!!_ I thought.

"Here let us introduce ourselves. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." Said Carlisle.

"I am Esme."

"Really? My friends used to call me that for short." I said.

Esme smiled.

"We are Jasper, Alice and Tom" said Jasper.

"Hi" said the cute boy named Tom.

"I am Rosalie and this is Emmett." Said the kind vampire who lend me her mirror.

"And we are Edward, Bella and Renesmee" said Edward.

"I am Jacob" said a really tall dude.

"Whoa and I thought I was tall." I said looking at him.

He laughed. This was a good sign I guess.

"Would you like to tell us your story? We could go inside" said Carlisle.

"Okay…" I replied

We went inside. Their house was so nice! All the one side that was supposed to be a wall was glass!!!! It all looked really nice and fancy in a cool way. I told them my story. Alice just rolled her eyes at me and yawned 10 times in 5 minutes. The Cullens told me their story in return. Alice's was really boring .Tom's was very …sad.

"I was a rock star of the eighties. I had pretty much everything. A superb band who sold millions of records per year. My twin brother and I were so close. Girls were all crazy about me. But one night I was coming back from a bar with my brother and my band mates. Then a group of assholes with guns came and stole all our cash. Our drummer put up a fight and they shot him. Then they shot our bassist because he hit one of their guys. Then my brother because he had taken his phone out. That's when I lost it. My best friends had died in front of me and I didn't do anything to stop them from dying. So I hit the dude who had shot my brother and another one shot me in the stomach. They left and I was left alone until a woman saw us and called an ambulance. I was put straight away in the morgue like Esme but Carlisle found me and took me home and bit me. Alice and Jasper immediately adopted me as their son. I've been living with them ever since."

I was crying but no tears were coming out. I really liked Bella's too. It's really romantic the way she met Edward. And Renesmee is just soooo cute!

They told me that they drank animal blood and that's why their eyes were so golden. So I assumed that it was the fish blood that made my eyes green. They also told me that Bella, Edward, Jasper, Renesmee and Pixie Brat (Alice) had super powers. So I showed them my freezing power (and using Pixie Brat as a model of course). Jacob thought it was really sweet. I liked him he was really nice.

"Would you like to be part of our family?" asked Esme.

"Yes! I would love to! I-if you don't mind" I replied over- joyed to have found a dry place to stay in.

"Of course we don't!" Said Rosalie.

"Of course we do." Said evil pixie brat. Rosalie and I ignored her.

"Well we would love you to stay in the house but there are no more rooms." Said Carlisle.

"It doesn't matter." Said Rosalie "You can stay in our cottage with us Right Emmett?"

"Totally!" replied Emmett "Do you know how to play baseball?"

"Ummm ….no?" I replied shyly.

"Oh gawd you have a lot to learn" Said Emmett in a teasing way but I was distracted because I saw Tom smiling at me. Brain Freeze Brain Freeze Brain Freeze. Did I mention how cute he was? Okay so he has cute messy brown hair, a super cute nose, perfect lips, dimples Oh God those dimples….

"They are nice aren't they Esmerelda?" smirked Edward.

Whoops. I'd forgotten about Edward's super power. I'm sure I would have blushed if I could have.

"Would you like to see our cottage?" Rosalie asked me.

My saviour. "Yeah totally!"

**Hi I've written more but I didn't ant to post anything unless no one liked it so plz review and let me know what you think**


End file.
